Dream Star
Dream Star'（夢の星）'It is music is Hasumi Nozomi's theme song Lyrics English = How many times I was trapped in place Looking at the more distant mountains Those who are unwilling to regret that Everyone has a destined life Want to be as brave as ever Not afraid of the ups and downs of the world changes Even if the pain ah even cry ah Everyone is struggling against life Dream that bright star Will guide me Like your eyes Is there a word we have never finished So be disturbed all night Can you try to get rid of all Regardless of Take a look at the stars scattered under the window A little bit full of heart I believe At the moment is full of energy Want to be as brave as ever Not afraid of the ups and downs of the world changes Even if the pain ah even cry ah Everyone is struggling against life Dream that bright star Will guide me Like your eyes Is there a word we have never finished So be disturbed all night Can you try to get rid of all Regardless of Take a look at the stars scattered under the window A little bit full of heart Believe At the moment is full of energy Is there a word we have never finished So be disturbed all night Can you try to get rid of all Regardless of Take a look at the stars scattered under the window A little bit full of heart I believe At the moment is full of energy I believe At the moment is full of energy |-| Kanji = 何度も私が捕らえられた より遠い山々を見る 後悔したくない人 誰もが人生を送る 今までと同じように勇敢になりたい 世界の変化の浮き沈みを恐れることなく たとえ痛みああも泣いてああ 誰もが人生に苦しんでいる 明るい星を夢見る 私を導くだろう あなたの目のように 私たちが決して終わらない言葉がありますか？ だから一夜邪魔される すべてを取り除こうとすることはできますか？ かかわらず 窓の下に散らばっている星を見てみましょう ちょっと心がいっぱい 私は信じている 現時点ではエネルギーがいっぱいです 今までと同じように勇敢になりたい 世界の変化の浮き沈みを恐れることなく たとえ痛みああも泣いてああ 誰もが人生に苦しんでいる 明るい星を夢見る 私を導くだろう あなたの目のように 私たちが決して終わらない言葉がありますか？ だから一夜邪魔される すべてを取り除こうとすることはできますか？ かかわらず 窓の下に散らばっている星を見てみましょう ちょっと心がいっぱい 信じる 現時点ではエネルギーがいっぱいです 私たちが決して終わらない言葉がありますか？ だから一夜邪魔される すべてを取り除こうとすることはできますか？ かかわらず 窓の下に散らばっている星を見てみましょう ちょっと心がいっぱい 私は信じている 現時点ではエネルギーがいっぱいです 私は信じている 現時点ではエネルギーがいっぱいです |-| Romaji = Nando mo watashi ga torae rareta Yori tōi yamayama o miru Kōkai shitakunai hito Daremoga jinsei o okuru Imamade to onajiyōni yūkan ni naritai Sekai no henka no ukishizumi o osoreru koto naku Tatoe itami ā mo naite ā Daremoga jinsei ni kurushinde iru Akarui hoshi o yumemiru Watashi o michibikudarou Anata no me no yō ni Watashitachi ga kesshite owaranai kotoba ga arimasu ka? Dakara ichiya jama sa reru Subete o torinozokou to suru koto wa dekimasu ka? Kakawarazu Mado no shita ni chirabatte iru hoshi o mite mimashou Chotto kokoro ga ippai Watashi wa shinjite iru Genjitende wa enerugī ga ippaidesu Imamade to onajiyōni yūkan ni naritai Sekai no henka no ukishizumi o osoreru koto naku Tatoe itami ā mo naite ā Daremoga jinsei ni kurushinde iru Akarui hoshi o yumemiru Watashi o michibikudarou Anata no me no yō ni Watashitachi ga kesshite owaranai kotoba ga arimasu ka? Dakara ichiya jama sa reru Subete o torinozokou to suru koto wa dekimasu ka? Kakawarazu Mado no shita ni chirabatte iru hoshi o mite mimashou Chotto kokoro ga ippai Shinjiru Genjitende wa enerugī ga ippaidesu Watashitachi ga kesshite owaranai kotoba ga arimasu ka? Dakara ichiya jama sa reru Subete o torinozokou to suru koto wa dekimasu ka? Kakawarazu Mado no shita ni chirabatte iru hoshi o mite mimashou Chotto kokoro ga ippai Watashi wa shinjite iru Genjitende wa enerugī ga ippaidesu Watashi wa shinjite iru Genjitende wa enerugī ga ippaidesu